Certas coisas
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC!As vezes, a gente ama sozinho, e quando isso acontece, nenhuma palavra parece ser capaz de demonstrar a grandeza desse sentimento. Ainda com pessoas tão diferentes...como se fossem feitas de silencio e som...tem certas coisas q não sabemos dizer.


**_Disclaimer: Eles não nos pertencem._**

_**Música:** Certas Coisas - Lulu Santos & Nelson Motta_

_**N/A1:** _Se passa no 6º ano do Draco. Preste atenção ocorre paralelamente ao livro 6, o que não seria impossível já que a Jk costuma contar apenas o que o Harry deve saber, e ele realmente não ia gostar de saber dessa situação. Contém alguns spoiller's, mas coisa sutil, nada que atrapalhe a leitura de quem não leu o livro novo ainda.

**_Certas coisas_**

O amor surge de formas inesperadas, quem em sua total razão conseguiria compreender alguém amar um outro que quase não conhece? Quem compreenderia alguém amar um outro sem que trocassem se quer palavras? Quem compreenderia alguém amar apenas o fato do outro existir?

Quem disse que o amor precisa de explicação? Amar é simplesmente amar. Por isso, não é necessário palavras, não é necessário conhecimento, não é necessário nada. Sonhar com quem você ama transforma qualquer dificuldade em pó, qualquer choro em riso, qualquer silêncio em canto, o mais belo dos cantos.

Não existiria som se não houvesse o silêncio  
Não haveria luz se não fosse a escuridão  
A vida é mesmo assim  
dia e noite não e sim

Draco estava em volta a tensão de sua missão. Nada poderia falhar. Ele sabia da importância daquilo, sabia que seu destino dependia de seus próximos atos. Sabia que sua família dependia apenas dele. Absolutamente nada podia dar errado.

Mas o ano já estava quase ao fim, e ele não conseguia. Coisas que não deveriam, estavam rondando seus sonhos. Mesmo agora, acordado, se ele fechasse os olhos, podia sentir o perfume de flores que emanava dos cabelos dela. Daquele fios vermelhos tão lindos e tão malditos.

Ele não conhecia o amor. E tudo indicava que seu destino não permitiria que o sentimento que nascia dentro do seu peito um dia pudesse se concretizar. Draco Malfoy não nasceu para amar. Ele repetia isso mentalmente enquantodirigia-se para a sala precisa onde passaria mais uma tarde arquitetando qual o próximo passo a seguir em sua missão.

Pé ante pé, ele caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor, foi quando sentiu o perfume. Flores. Fechou os olhos, e quando abriu, lá estavam os dançantes cabelos vermelhos um pouco a frente. Draco parou para admirá-la um pouco, não queria que ela percebesse, mas seus planos deram errado, a ruiva virou-se e assim que o viu, o encarou.

Olhos nos olhos, por poucos instantes foi assim que permaneceram. Ele estava mergulhado nos profundos olhos castanhos dela, naquele momento ele não soube precisar que sentimento aquele olhar transmitia. Mas Draco não podia confiar em sua análise, dentro dele ele sabia que não podia haver nada por trás do olhar de Gina. E por mais que ele tentasse esconder os sentimentos, os olhos dele diziam tudo aquilo que sua boca não tinha permissão nem coragem para dizer.

Cada voz que canta o amor não diz tudo o que quer dizer  
Tudo que cala fala mais alto ao coração  
Silenciosamente  
eu te falo com paixão

Talvez se ele tivesse falado alguma coisa ela não teria virado as costas e ido embora, é talvez... mas Draco não podia. Amar não era permitido. E ele, por ela, não era desejado. Agora ela tinha o que sempre quis, namorava o cara dos seu sonhos infantis, e Draco era apenas o vilão que queria roubar a mocinha. Ele sempre seria visto assim, aquele que ousou sonhar em destruir o amor perfeito, o casal perfeito.

Porque ninguém sabia que dentro dele crescia um sentimento mais forte que o mundo. Ninguém sabia que apenas pensar que nunca a teria em seus braços doía o fundo do coração. Um Malfoy não ama, isso basta para todos. Ninguém sabia que ele gostaria de poder ter apenas uma chance, uma única chance de ser feliz, de ser alguém melhor. Porque ninguém sabe que ele daria tudo para poder ser outra pessoa apenas para poder tocá-la.

Eu te amo calado como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncio e de luz

Ainda havia tempo, tempo para dizer o que guardava em seu íntimo. Talvez se ela soubesse. Talvez ela também nutrisse esses sentimentos em segredo. Talvez ele pudesse mudar tudo. Talvez...

Draco tomou uma decisão e correu. Encontrou Gina encostada em uma porta um pouco a frente. Ela estava pensando. Ele andou calmamente, e se posicionou bem de frente a ela. Gina o olhou assustada, e logo desviou o olhar.

"- Eu não tenho medo de você Malfoy."

"- Eu sei que não."

"- Então saia da minha frente, preciso ir."

"- Olhe para mim – ela o olhou confusa."

"- O que é isso? Para que? – ela ia colocando as mãos dentro das vestes, em busca da varinha."

"- Não precisa se preocupar. O vilão aqui só quer olhar para você."

Por um momento parecia que ela iria azará-lo e deixa-lo lá. Mas ela o olhou decidida. Os rostos muito perto. Em pouco tempo estavam envoltos em um clima mágico. As respirações estavam pesadas. Draco levou a mão ao rosto dela, Gina fechou os olhos. Ele passava o dedo de leve em cada parte do rosto dela, decorando todos os detalhes.

Ela novamente o olhou, Draco chegou o mais perto que pode, levou os lábios até bem próximo aos dela, mas não os tocou. Ele olhava intensamente para os lábios vermelhos de Gina, lábios que o convidavam a tentar. Tentar amar, tentar uma nova vida. Ele direcionou o olhar até os olhos dela. Gina sorriu levemente e passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios secos rapidamente. Draco encostou a testa na dela, os cabelos loiros lhe caindo aos olhos.

Ele somente olhava pra ela. Um olhar correspondido. Como se estivessem conversando. Sem dizerem nada, ela afaga seus fios loiros, enquanto sentia a respiração dele. Algo mágico, algo que ia além do que qualquer um deles esperaria. Ele não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas não queria que acabasse. Mas sabia o que deveria fazer, sabia que estava na hora de deixa-la ir. Olhando mais uma vez nos olhos dela, desceu suas mãos até as dela, sentindo sua pele, enquanto a respiração dela se tornava cada vez mais rápida e ofegante. Estaria ela gostando disso tanto quanto ele? Ele jamais saberia, disso tinha certeza.

Enlaçado à ela, levantou levemente o dorso de suas mãos e a beijou, esperando guardar aquele toque para sempre. Então, levantando de leve sua cabeça, foi até a orelha dela, encostando de leve seus lábios no pescoço suave da ruiva, tremendo com o toque, e então disse Adeus.

Soltou as mãos da ruiva e saiu de lá, sem olhar para trás, enquanto uma lágrima solitária caía de seus olhos. Não adiantava sonhar. Sua família dependia dele. Não poderia falhar. Por Nada. Absolutamente Nada

Nos somos medo e desejo somos feito de silêncio e som  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer

Fim

normal – Nathy (Tataya)

negrito – Franinha

Itálico- Camy (Arwen Mione)

**N/A2: **Sinto que desperdicei uma música linda.**(mentira) **_eu naun conhecia a musica, eu sei falta de cultura mais fazer o que)_Song pekeninete, estou em fase compulsiva depressiva. Digamos que ando entendendo esse papo de "eu te amo calado...". **(concordo:p)** _(o.O)_

Axu que não dei mtos spoiller's. Tipo queria fazer uma coisa q mesmo quem não leu o príncipe mestiço pudesse compreender.**(isso é verdade). **_(e conseguiu linda)_

Essa song (msm q ruinzinha – **MENTIRA – **_Mentira mesmo_) é dedicada a Rafa, a Su, a Ayame que estão comigo nessa jornada do amor. E também para todo mundo que entende o amor na sua forma pura.

Ok, ok, sem mais delongas Bjoks p/ todos.

**N/A3: Hehe, eu acabei me intromentendo na fic e acabou que to assinando junto o.O quem acreditaria nisso? Aff... bom, eu também ando meio "melosa" e, como uma fã que sou de D/G, estou realmente triste com o HBP. A Nathy gostou, disse que gosta do Draco como está nele, mas eu... aiai, não vou dizer senão vou cometer um big extra grande spoiler aqui!** _( Vou me intrometer eu tb gosto do Draco em HBP muito, mais tem coisinhas q me revoltaram, mais isso aconteceu em todos os livros então relevo)_

**Ah, vou começar a fazer uma D/G tentando adaptar com o livro 6, ou seja, puro spoiler. Quem já leu o livro e tiver afim, qquer coisa me escrevam que eu aviso quando sair . Bjokas.** _(pode me avisar que eu quero)_**Ah! E vou dedicar pra minha linda Vanilla4 que já taduziu mais um cap da Noiva, eeeeeee! Só falta postar, né Laurie? **_Jura finalmente jah q tu a conhece vê se delicadamente a pressiona... a Noiva.. eh perfeita)_

N/A4: Ok, eu estava desperdiçando a música, aí a Franinha apareceu e salvou a minha vida! Perdoem a pobre Tataya q não sabe escrever direito! É uma fase, assim espero!  
E msm a Franinha colocando alguns "mentira" na nota... era tudo verdade! Ela é intrometida em notas mas é legal:P _( Nathy com todo respeito de amiga animo, pq tudo q vc disse ai em cima eh puro Drama e mentira, vc escreve perfeitamente bem, e tenho muitos apoiadores que acham o mesmo)_

****

Tataya Black & Franinha Malfoy

N/B: A fic nem precisava ser betada, ela esta perfeita, soh achei melhor encaminhava-se do que se encaminhava, mas prefiro dirigia-se... outra coisa, eu naun gostei da lagrima solitária o resto ta magnífico.. perfeito,. vc duas estaun de parabéns eh um pouco drástica naun faz muito meu gênero mais esta muito bem elaborada e descrita, adorei mesmo um beijo pras duas mesmo naun conhecendo a Franinha...


End file.
